


All You Have To Do Is Open Your Eyes [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Language, First Time, Getting Together, ITPE 2017, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Canon, communication without words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: “Okay, no,” Pooch says, holding up his hands, “there is no way I’m gambling for money against you and Cougar.”Jensen frowns, leaning across the table to make wide, concerned eyes at Pooch. “Is it because we’re just that fucking good?” he asks.“No.” Pooch knocks the edge of the pack once, twice against the table. “It’s because I’m pretty sure you can read each other’s damn minds.”





	All You Have To Do Is Open Your Eyes [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All You Have To Do Is Open Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604156) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Losers/All%20You%20Have%20To%20Do%20Is%20Open%20Your%20Eyes.mp3) | 38:18 | 35.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/The%20Losers/All%20You%20Have%20To%20Do%20Is%20Open%20Your%20Eyes.m4b) | 38:18 | 18.0 MB  
  
### Music

 _Physical_ by Olivia Newton-John

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
